Ser Feliz
by Sherry-Yuuki
Summary: Los problemas existen pero nada nos impide ser felices Hiroto, Goenji y Fubukixti pesimo summary pero denle oportunidad es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi primer historia, desde hace mucho se me había ocurrido esta historia pero hasta aurita se me ocurrió subirla, espero que les guste.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5

"**Ser Feliz"**

**Capitulo 1**

Tu eres una chica tímida y dulce que en tu ultimo año de primaria tu madre decide sacarte para que te den clases particulares en tu casa (por problemas familiares), finalmente después de varios meses de pedirle a tu mamá que te permitiera ir a la secundaria ella acepta, pero con la condición de que tengas buenas calificaciones, días después te dice que iras a la secundaria Raimon ya que la hija de su amiga estudia ahí.

Es un lindo dia y te estas preparando para tu primer día de clases después de lo que te paso antes, de pronto escuchas que tu mamá abre la puerta y te das cuenta de que atrás de ella hay una muchacha amiga tuya desde que eras muy pequeña.

-hija se que estas nerviosa porque no conoces a nadie, por eso le pedí a Haruna que te acompañara-dijo dejando ver a la muchacha

-gracias mamá-dijiste abrazándola, luego de soltarla miraste a la peliazul- gracias por acompañarme

-no me agradezcas, para que son las amigas- dijo sonriendo- pero vámonos porque se hace tarde-dijo tomándote del brazo y jalándote a la misma salida

-suerte TN- grito tu mamá con una gran sonrisa pero con la mirada triste por lo que pasaría mientras no estabas.

Haruna y tu iban caminando muy animadamente, mientras ella te contaba sobre el equipo de futbol

-la mejor parte es cuando vez que todos sus esfuerzos dan fruto cuando ganan un partido, te gustaría que te presente a una de mis amigas- dijo mientras te arrastraba literalmente a la entrada de la secundaria

No te dio tiempo de contestar porque ya conocía tu respuesta, en la entrada estaba una chica un poco más alta que tú con el cabello verde oscuro por debajo de los hombros y ojos del mismo color

-ella es Aki Kino- dijo presentándote a la joven

-mucho gusto soy TN TA-dijiste sonriendo y haciendo una ligera reverencia

-el gusto es mío soy Aki Kino-devolviéndote el gesto- eres nueva, nunca te había visto

-si es que tomaba clases en mi casa y hasta hace poco la convencí de que me dejara venir-dijiste como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-enserio nunca había conocido a alguien que tomara clases con institutriz-dijo sorprendida-pero porque no ibas a clases en una escuela

-bueno…pues…-comenzando a ponerte nerviosa- yo…

-se nos va a hacer tarde si no entramos- dijo Haruna al notar tu estado- recuerda que tenemos que ver los grupos

-es verdad-dijo mirando la hora- TN te gustaría acompañarnos a la práctica, sirve que conoces a los muchachos del equipo-dijo muy animada Aki

-si no tienen problema yo encantada

-no lo hay-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-se me acaba de ocurrir que podrías unirte como otra gerente, asi pasaríamos más tiempo juntas-dijo la peli azul emocionada

-enserio yo encantada-dijiste feliz por la idea

-bueno entonces nos vemos en el descanso en la entrada de la cafetería

Bueno esto es todo del primer capítulo cualquier comentario o pregunta que tengan dejen review porfa


	2. Chapter 2

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5

**Capitulo 2**

Las clases habían empezado y para tu suerte y la de Haruna tocaron juntas, de camino a su salón se toparon con dos de los jugadores, Kido y Fudo que como de costumbre estaban discutiendo pero al darse cuenta de su presencia dejaron de hacerlo, Haruna te presento con ellos y ambos te saludaron aunque Fudo solo te dijo hola, te miro raro y se fue, tu le devolviste la mirada pero algo en él se te hacia familiar, se despidieron de Kido u fueron a su salón, cuando entraron la mayoría de los muchachos te miraban pasar ya que no siempre veían a una chica tan bonita, ya en clase te presentaste y para tu desgracia tu maestro te sentó en la primera fila y a Haruna en el centro, todo paso normal hasta que llego el deseado descanso.

-TN te presentare a los demás del equipo, asi no te será tan difícil cuando te presentemos como la nueva gerente- dijo animada la peli azul

-si ya quiero conocerlos- dijiste feliz- te puedo preguntar algo

-si ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Fudo es parte del equipo verdad?

-si lo cambiaron de escuela porque quedo en la selección de la FFI, ¿Por qué?

-es que se me hace conocido pero no estoy segura, mira hace muchos años…

Flash Back

Una niña de unos 5 o 6 años se encontraba jugando sola en el parque meciéndose en un columpio, ella miraba el cielo cuando…

-¡CUIDADO NIÑA!-grito un niño

-hee-dijiste sorprendida

Sin esperarlo un balón con mucha fuerza iba directo a ti pero lo que más te sorprendió fu que un niño que parecía un año mayor que tu regreso el balón con más fuerza, pegándole al niño que la había pateado

-PORQUE NO SE FIJAN DONDE JUEGAN LARGENSE SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS GOLPEE- grito muy enojado el niño que te salvo

Después de que se fueron y que viste que él estaba más calmado te animaste a hablarle

-disculpa- llamando la atención del niño y te volteo a ver- gracias por ayudarme- dijiste sonriéndole de forma muy tierna

-ten más cuidado, no siempre te van a ayudar- dijo comenzando a caminar

-espera-dijiste tomándolo del hombro- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Akio Fudo y tú- dijo mientras se soltaba

-TN TA-dijiste sonriendo

-adiós TN

Después de eso no supiste mas de el

**Fin de Flash Back**

-y tengo el presentimiento que es el, pero no estoy segura- dijiste pensativa

-no te preocupes, porque no le preguntas y sales de dudas-dijo buscando a los demás- mira ya encontré a los chicos, vamos- guiándote con todos los del equipo-oigan les presento a TN acaba de entrar a Raimon

-hola encantada en conocerlos- dijiste mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, por alguna razón te inspiraban mucha confianza

-Hola- dijeron al mismo tiempo y aunque no lo notaste tres de ellos no te quitaban la vista de enzima

-soy Mamoru Endo el capitán del equipo ven e presentare a los demás, el es Kazemaru Ichirouta…..-siguió hasta que te presento a todos- ven siéntate

Te sentaste junto a él y obviamente junto a ti se sentó Haruna

-oye ¿de qué escuela eres? ¿Te gusta el futbol? ¿Sabes jugar futbol? ¿Jugarías con migo?-pregunto muy rápido

-tranquilo Endo la vas a fastidiar con tanta pregunta- dijo Kido pero se sorprendió al ver que soltabas una pequeña risa

-no te preocupes, es muy gracioso-dijiste calmando tu risa- contestándote estudie con institutriz en mi casa, si, si y claro cuando quieras-dijiste sonriendo deslumbrando a un pelirrojo, un peli crema y un peli plateado

-pero ¿Por qué estudiaste en tu casa?- pregunto Kazemaru

-pues mis papas creyeron que sería más fácil asi-dijiste poniéndote un poco seria

-y tu ¿no querías estudiar en una escuela como los demás?- pregunto Endo

-sí pero el problema era que mi papá ni si quiera quería que estudiara asi que era eso o nada-dijiste tranquila

-¿Por qué no quería?-pregunto Aki

-porque es extremadamente machista y cree que solo debo de estar en mi casa con mi mamá haciendo tareas del hogar

-y ¿cómo lo convenciste para que te dejara?- pregunto Kido

Pero en eso sonó el timbre y todos tuvieron que volver a su salón

-nos vemos en el entrenamiento-dijo Aki

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Kido mientras caminaban

-es que me ofreció unirme como gerente y acepte- dijiste sonriendo

-LO DICES ENCERIO- grito Endo por lo que todos escucharon

-claro que te parece la idea

-excelente verdad chicos-dijo muy feliz

-¡Si!-gritaron todos

-bueno los veo luego- haciendo un gesto con la mano

Para ser sinceros estos chicos te agradaron mucho, eran muy amigables contigo y además unos eran muy guapos y pensando en eso las clases habían terminado y te dirigías al campo de entrenamiento pero por distraída chocaste con alguien y caíste de sentón

-disculpa no me fije-dijiste sobándote

-no hay problema yo también estaba en mi mundo- dijo dándote la mano para ayudarte

-enserio no fue mi intención Goenji-kun, estas bien- dijiste apenada

-si no te preocupes TN, ibas para el campo verdad- asentiste con la cabeza- pues vamos juntos ya que también voy

- está bien

Y asi comenzaron a caminar platicando sobre todo lo que se les ocurría, al llegar todos se sorprendieron al verlos juntos, pero se sorprendieron mas al ver a Goenji riéndose de tus comentarios como si fueran amigos de siempre y eso no paso desapercibido para Hiroto y Fubuki, por una razón no querían verte con él y mas tan animados, tenían que hacer algo, ello también tenían derecho a hacer su lucha.

Bueno eso es todo espero subir el que sigue pronto, cualquier comentario dejen review


	3. Chapter 3

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5

**Capitulo 3**

Después de la pequeña sorpresa que se llevo el equipo y del pequeño ataque de celos de Hiroto y Fubuki el entrenador les anuncio oficialmente que serás la nueva gerente y como era de esperarse todos se alegraron menos una persona, Fuyuka, ya que no soportaba que todos te pusieran más atención, cosa que no hicieron cuando ella entro, la trataban como a cualquiera otra chica pero a ti como una reina, nadie parecía notar eso solo una persona si Natsumi Raimon, dejando de lado eso los chicos comenzaron a entrenar y para organizarse mejor se dividieron las tareas, Natsumi y Fuyuka supervisarían el entrenamiento, Aki y Haruna de las botellas de agua y tu de los primeros auxilios, observabas el entrenamiento y no parabas de sorprenderte de lo buenos que eran incluso cuando anotaban te emocionabas y no podías parar de sonreír, asi pasaron la tarde hasta el descanso, todos estaban sentados en el suelo o en la banca, ustedes repartían las botellas con agua a los jugadores, tu entregaste las de Tsunami, Goenji, Tobitaka, Fubuki, Fudo y Hiroto, este último se puso a platicar contigo y para tratar de "ganar terreno" te dedico todos los goles que metió (3) y para agradecerle lo abrazaste causando un gran ataque de celos por parte de Goenji y Fubuki, luego Natsumi te lanzo una mirada para que la siguieras, tu captaste y fuiste.

-TN puedo hablar contigo- dijo tratando de no llamar la atención

-claro que ocurre

-escucha ten cuidado con Fuyuka pude notar que te miraba con cierto enojo y aunque parezca amable se que está tratando de llamar más la atención en vista de que tú la atraes toda- dijo seria

-pero no tengo la culpa de eso, es totalmente absurda su actitud- dijiste sorprendida- aun asi gracias por avisarme

-por nada, vamos creo que ya empezaron la segunda parte

-si

Al llegar te encontraste a Fudo en la banca y decidiste acercarte a el

-¿estás bien?- preguntaste

-si no es nada- dijo tratando de esconder su muñeca lo cual notaste

-déjame revisarte

-no

-entonces ve a entrenar si no quieres que reporte que estas sano y no haces nada-dijiste seria- es mi deber ayudar a los que se lastiman, déjame ayudarte

-está bien- dijo extendiendo el brazo

-tú me ayudaste esa vez en el parque, cuando éramos niños verdad- dijiste mientras untabas un gel en su muñeca

-pensé que no me recordabas-dijo volteando a verte

-pues pensaste mal-dijiste mientras lo vendabas- al principio no te reconocía pero ya te recordé

-no puedo creer que seas esa niña, cambiaste

-tú también-dijiste terminando- y tenias razón en una cosa

-¿en qué?- pregunto curioso

-no siempre me ayudaron-dijiste viéndolo triste- no fuerces tu muñeca o se lastimara mas- tratando de cambiar el tema

-y tú te equivocas en algo-dijo levantándose y tu lo miraste con curiosidad- yo te ayudare cuando lo necesites-dijo caminando a el campo

-gracias-sonriendo- seamos amigos

-como sea-dijo deteniéndose y volteando a verte- acabas de entrar y ya traes a tres muertos por ti- corriendo para integrarse al entrenamiento

Tu no comprendías esas palabras y te pasaste la tarde pensando en eso, no hubo mas lesionados y al final después de terminar de recoger los balones

-hola TN

-hola Fubuki-kun que se te ofrece

-solo te quería preguntar si te gustaría que nos regresáramos juntos

-está bien pero si te queda de camino

-vivo en frente del parque que esta antes de llegar a la torre de metal y tu

-yo vivo a unas dos cuadras de ese parque

-bueno pues vamos-dijo feliz- ¿te llevo tu bolsa?

-si gracias- dijiste dándosela después de todo no llevabas muchos libros

De camino iban muy alegres, no paraban de hacer comentarios que los hiciera reír incluso el te cargo en una de sus bromas lo que aunque no te lo esperabas fue muy gracioso además descubrieron que tienen gustos parecidos como el clima frio y los deportes de hielo, se pasaron sus números y cuando llegaron a tu casa el te entrego tu bolsa y para tu sorpresa te abrazo y te dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, sentiste como tu cara cambiaba de color y mejor entraste a tu casa

-ya llegue mamá-gritaste sin salir del shock

-¿cómo te fue en tu primer día?- te pregunto pero notaste que algo andaba mal

-mejor de lo que esperaba pero ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porque estas asi de rara?-preguntaste preocupada

-siéntate necesitamos hablar- dijo tratando de agarrar valor- acabo de ver a el abogado- al momento de decir eso tu cara cambio de preocupada a como si estuvieras en trance- legalmente ya estoy divorciada de tu padre y lo acaban de sentenciar-dijo muy seria

-cuantos años- dijiste sin salir del trance

-50 años sin derecho a fianza

-se lo merece-dijiste aguantándote las lagrimas

-entiendo que es difícil pero era algo inevitable-abrazándote

-lo sé, mi hermano se merece que se haya hecho justicia por lo que le hizo y no solo a él también a nosotras-dijiste soltándote de tu mamá

Subiste a tu cuarto a hacer la tarea sabiendo que el asunto de tu papá ya no debía preocuparte, tenias otras cosas en que pensar por ejemplo en esos tres chicos que habían tenido esas atenciones contigo.

Aquí se acaba, espero que les haya gustado, no creo que pueda actualizar tan seguido por la escuela pero tratare, dejen review para cualquier comentario


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por no subir pero he estado ocupada en la escuela y súmenle que se me cortaron las ideas pero bueno ya regresaron y ahora si el capitulo

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

**Capitulo 4**

Varios días habían pasado, en ese tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas como por ejemplo: cada que salías de tu casa para ir a la escuela siempre te topabas a Fubuki y se iban y regresaban juntos, en los descansos, como ya te habías hecho amiga de todos no importaba donde te sentaras porque siempre a tu derecha estaba Goenji, a la izquierda Hiroto y como Fubuki siempre llegaba algo tarde era raro que alcanzara lugar cerca de ti, durante las prácticas ayudabas más que al principio, casi siempre te encontrabas con Fudo entrenando, todos te observaban impresionados de que una persona pudiera robar el valor, hacer pases desde cualquier lugar de la cancha sin importar la distancia y sobre todo anotar como lo hacías tu, no necesitabas una técnica especial para eso puesto que tus tiros eran muy engañosos y hasta el mismo Kido te pedía ayuda en ciertas cosas, un día como cualquier otro, mientras te dirigías a la cafetería te topaste con Goenji, asi llegaron juntos lo que no les agrado a varias personitas, incluyendo a Fudo ya que era como tu hermano mayor, lo que no entendías era de lo que habías escuchado de varias personas.

-creo que si entra ella ganaría-dijo uno

-si mi novia se entera de que ella entra a el concurso seguro se retira- dijo otro

Y al ya no aguantar más tu curiosidad decidiste averiguar a qué se referían.

-Goenji-kun puedo preguntarte algo

-lo que quieras- poniéndote toda la atención

-últimamente e escuchado muchos comentarios sobre un concurso pero no he visto ningún anuncio, ¿tú sabes de qué se trata todo?

-si cada año la secundaria hace un concurso para encontrar a la chica más linda de la secundaria, ella es coronada reina y como tal se encarga de los asuntos de relaciones públicas con otras secundarias, es como si fuera la representante de todos-explico el peli crema

-entonces de eso se trata-dijiste algo decepcionada- creí que era algo mas importante que un concurso de belleza

-sabes creo que deberías de inscribirte-tomo la palabra Hiroto- ten por seguro que ganarías

-es verdad-apoyo Fubuki- dudo que exista una muchacha más linda que tu, sin mencionar que eres responsable y en pocas palabras un ejemplo a seguir

-gracias-dijiste algo sonrojada-pero no me gustan esos concursos

-enserio-dijo Aki sorprendida

-bueno no es que no me gusten pero me daría mucha pena participar-dijiste algo avergonzada

-para eso estamos nosotros-dijo Kazemaru- si decides entrar ten por seguro que todos te daremos todo nuestro apoyo

-muchas gracias pero aun asi me pondría nerviosa

-bueno mejor piénsalo, aun tienes tiempo-dijo Natsumi

Después de volver a sus salones ya era el momento de la practica y el entrenador, como medida de apoyo, te pidió que lo apoyaras jugando contra todos los defensas, porteros, centrocampistas y delanteros, Endo estaba más emocionado que nunca, y asi lo hiciste y lo que fue más sorprendente es que jugabas a la perfección en cualquier posición, todos estaban agotados al finalizar, sobre todo tu que te toco contra todos pero era lo de menos.

-no sabía que jugaras tan bien-dijo Endo- eres sorprendente

-no exageres Endo-kun, además a partir de hoy va a ser asi y al final veremos que tanto mejoraron

-aun asi no quita el hecho de que tengas un estilo tan original-dijo Kido- cuando trataban de robarte el balón era como si bailaras con el viento y eso no se logra con solo jugar-dijo seguro

-es que aparte de jugar futbol también practicaba gimnasia, ballet clásico y jazz

-eso explica porque tienes esos movimientos-dijo Midorikawa- en algunas ocasiones me parecía que mezclabas las formas de baile

-es cierto, junto unos movimientos de ballet y unos de jazz, al ser bailes diferentes tienen como resultado un mejor estilo y aparte da más agilidad a las piernas- explicaste lo más simple que pudiste

Después de esa "entrevista" sentiste como si fueras observada por alguien, cuando volteaste solo viste a Fuyuka que tenía una expresión de seriedad en vez de su sonrisa

-disfrutas de tenerlos a tus pies-dijo con un tono sobrio que nunca había visto en ella

-no sé de que hablas, solamente estábamos platicando del entrenamiento-dijiste seria

-eso ni tú te la crees-dijo viéndote igual- no estoy ciega, me doy cuenta de que todos están tan ocupados alabándote como una diosa en vez de hacer algo productivo- escupió su veneno la víbora

-mira Fuyuka-con voz imponente- no sé que tienes en contra de mi pero solo te diré una cosa-mirándola fijamente- la única ciega aquí eres tú, que no eres capaz de darte cuenta de la verdadera situación, ellos son asi con migo porque durante este tiempo me he ganado su confianza y respeto, no tiene nada de malo que nos ayudemos mutuamente y sinceramente no comprendo porque actúas asi con migo, pero es mejor tratar de llevarnos bien, te guste o no nos seguiremos viendo en los entrenamientos aunque nos ignoremos el resto del tiempo- dijiste tratando de hacer las paces con ella

-no me hagas reír-dijo sonriendo- yo no puedo alejarte de ellos pero solo te advierto que no permitiré que manejes a todos a tu antojo

-la que los maneja a su conveniencia eres tú, no me gustan las peleas, te parece si tratamos de llevarnos mejor, no por nosotras sino por el equipo- dijiste tendiéndole la mano

-bueno-dijo aceptando-pero no creas que dejare que hagas lo que quieras y para "ayudarte" a que seas más unida con todos te inscribí en el concurso de belleza, tal vez ganes más seguridad-dijo yéndose

No lo podías creer, porque tiene ese resentimiento contigo, no lo entendías pero lo que sabias es que eso que te acababa de decir era mentira, las cosas no podían ir tan mal para ti y lo que menos sabias es que tu "hermano" escucho todo

-¿Qué aras al respecto?-pregunto Fudo

-no tengo idea-dijiste reaccionando viéndolo- que me aconsejas

-que esto es guerra-dijo sonriendo- y en la guerra todo se vale

Esto es todo del capítulo 4 tratare de actualizar más rápido dejen review y si quieren aparecer como participantes del concurso de belleza háganmelo saber, dejen como les gustaría ser (en físico, carácter, gustos, talentos, etc.) sin mas es todo.


	5. Chapter 5

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

**Capitulo 5**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que te inscribieron voluntariamente a la fuerza en el concurso, Haruna, Natsumi y Aki te ayudaron a escoger un vestido para la ocasión, el concurso se dividiría en vestido de noche y la muestra de talento, era muy sencillo ya que a la organizadora, aunque no lo crean es la entrenadora Hitomiko, nadie lo podía creer ya que la mujer que los entreno para que jugaran contra el Instituto Alíen, dejando de lado eso se llego el tan "esperado" día por ti, esa tarde sería el concurso y por si fuera poco al abrir tu casillero por un libro cayeron toneladas de cartas para animarte, eran las 3:00pm y toda la secundaria se encontraba reunida para ver el ansiado concurso, únicamente participarían 5 chicas (porque las otras se arrepintieron) y en primera fila estaba todo el equipo de futbol para apoyarte y obviamente los más atentos eran Fubuki, Goenji y Hiroto, nadie había visto a Fuyuka en todo el día y en cuanto a Natsumi Haruna y Aki, bueno ellas te ayudaban a arreglarte

-Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, les damos la bienvenida a otro concurso mas para buscar a la reina de este año, no solo buscamos a una chica con cara bonita, buscamos a una chica que sea responsable, inteligente y hermosa interior como exterior mente- dijo Hitomiko seguido de muchos aplausos- sin más les presentamos a nuestras concursantes, la primera es Alice Smith, es una chica que no es muy competitiva pero acepto entrar para demostrar que todas pueden entrar pero cuidado porque tiene un carácter muy difícil

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir para recibir a una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y una hermosa piel blanca, traía puesto un vestido verde esmeralda que se abrochaba atrás del cuello con una hermosa caída que marcaba muy bien su cuerpo, su maquillaje asía más énfasis a los ojos, ella se coloco en el centro del escenario.

-Nuestra segunda participante es Fuyuka Kudo, a ella le encanta ayudar a las personas y su principal pasatiempo es dar consejos- presento Hitomiko a lo que todos pusieron cara de O.o

Entro con el vestido que uso en la fiesta que había organizado Inglaterra, con exceso de maquillaje y se coloco al lado derecho de Alice

-La tercera concursante es Tamiko Hideki, le encanta el helado de vainilla, la pintura, la lluvia y sobre todo el futbol, es una chica muy amable con todos- todos aplaudieron, especialmente Toramaru y Suzuno

Entro una chica de cabello negro por debajo de los hombros lacio y con una mecha dorada, piel morena clara y ojos negros, traía un vestido dorado ceñido al cuerpo de tirantes delgados, que llegaba una mano debajo de la rodilla, tacones negros y un ligero maquillaje en los ojos que le daban más profundidad, ella se puso en el lado izquierdo de Alice

-La cuarta concursante es una chica x que no se me ocurre que poner asi que lo dejare a su imaginación que se puso al lado derecho de Fuyuka

-Y nuestra última concursante es TN TA, a ella le encanta el futbol asi como los deportes sobre hielo, es muy tranquila y tímida asi que démosle un gran aplauso

Toda la secundaria incluidas las demás participantes menos ya saben quién te aplaudieron al momento de subir, traías un vestido con escote en forma de corazón (sin exagerar) que te llegaba a la rodilla de color azul turquesa, unos tacones plateados, tu cabello solo lo alaciaste, llegándote por debajo de la cintura y en cuanto al maquillaje un poco de sobra azul en los ojos, y un labial con brillo de color muy natural, todos te observaban impresionados y te colocaste al lado izquierdo de Tamiko.

-Bueno ellas son nuestras hermosas concursantes a las cuales les aremos unas cuantas preguntas para saber sus formas de pensar, comencemos con Alice- dando un paso al frente- ¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito y porque?

-pues son dos, el futbol y el basquetbol- dijo sonriendo- me encantan porque en ambos, como en cada deporte, es necesario trabajar en equipo y apoyarte con los demás, además de que forman grandes amistades- dijo regresando a su lugar seguida de aplausos y silbidos de parte de sus admiradores

-bien, Fuyuka- dando un paso al frente- dime que preferirías en esta situación: supongamos que vas por la calle y ves a un cachorro lastimado y al tratar de llevarlo al veterinario te amenaza de muerte un ladrón con una navaja al tratar de herirlos ¿te salvarías a ti o a el cachorro?

-amm….-comenzando a dudar- creo que me salvaría a mi porque el cachorro si estaba herido pues qué importa que tenga otra herida no- dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo y regresando a su lugar mientras la abucheaban y le gritaban cosas que son mejor no mencionar

-ok Tamiko- dando un paso al frente- ¿Qué es lo que te disgusta y porque?

-son muchas cosas, el frio, la oscuridad y sobre todo la violencia porque siento que las primeras dos son negativas para todos los humanos y la violencia porque es el veneno que destruye nuestras vidas- dijo regresando a su lugar seguida de muchos aplausos

Nos brincamos a la otra chica, ustedes imagínense la pregunta y su respuesta (perdón pero no tengo inspiración para sacar otro personaje)

-bien TN- dando un paso al frente- para ti ¿Qué es un amigo y una pareja?

-un amigo es la persona a quien le puedo contar mis problemas sin miedo a que me juzguen porque sé que me apoyaran, me aconsejan y procuran mi bienestar, como si fueran tu familia- mirando a Fudo y pensando en Haruna- y una pareja es la persona con a quien decides entregarle lo más valioso que podemos tener, el corazón, la pareja te da un amor muy especial y con esa persona te sientes protegida, querida y sobre todo valorada- dijiste regresando a tu lugar sin dejar de mirar a los tres chicos que no reaccionaban del asombro y del hecho que los miraras

-muy bien aremos una pausa para que las chicas se preparen para la prueba de talento- dijo bajando del escenario, ustedes se fueron a cambiar y…

-mira que tienes suerte, te toco una pregunta muy fácil- dijo con cierto enojo

-no es mi culpa que prefieras tu vida que la de otro ser vivo Fuyuka, déjame en paz y mejor concéntrate porque tienes las de perder- dijiste yendo con tus amigas que te esperaban

Mientras tanto con los muchachos

-TN se veía hermosa con ese vestido- dijo Kazemaru

-es verdad, creí que era una princesa- dijo Fubuki

-te equivocas se veía como una reina-dijo Hiroto mandándole una mirada seria a Fubuki

-se equivocan los tres-dijo Goenji sorprendiendo a todos- ella no parece, es una reina

Ok todos estaban en shock por lo que dijeron, se imaginaban que los tres sentían algo por ella pero eso a "pelearse" por ti era algo impresionante

-más les vale que se controlen si no quieren que yo mismo me encargue de que TN no les dirija la palabra en lo que queda de secundaria- dijo serio Fudo que como todo buen "hermano" se puso celoso de que te pretendieran

De vuelta en el concurso

-es momento de comenzar con la prueba de talento, y aquí esta Alice con su rutina de entrenamiento de basquetbol

Entonces entro vestida con una blusa no muy ajustada pero tampoco muy aguada azul con amarillo en los bordes, un short de licra azul y un par tenis, sin faltar su balón, comenzó a hacer movimientos y encestando 8 veces seguidas de espalda lo que sorprendió a todos, después de recibir los múltiples aplausos se retiro.

-con ustedes Fuyuka en una pasarela de modelaje

Entro con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa muy sencilla y unas sandalias azules pero cuando iba a dar una vuelta tropezó con su propia pierna y cayó al piso, después se levanto y siguió un poco más nerviosa saliendo muy rápido- obvio todos se rieron a carcajadas

-la siguiente es Tamiko quien cantara para ustedes

Entro con un vestido más sencillo y unas sandalias a juego, y canto la canción de too Little too late de jojo, al terminar recibió una gran ovación y se retiro

-y al final pero sin ser menos importante TN demostrando su habilidad en gimnasia

Entraste con un short y blusa de licra negra, con unos tenis a juego y tu cabello en un chongo (coleta) alto y solo tu flequillo libre, hiciste tu rutina con la canción de All I ever wanted haciendo movimientos muy precisos de gimnasia terminando con un Split, al terminar te aplaudieron todos y saliste del escenario

-bien muchachos es momento de escoger, en sus asiento tienen una maquina con el nombre de todas las concursantes, presionen el botón del nombre de quien ustedes crean que deba ganar, tienen 5 minutos

Todos terminaron de votar y al terminar de registrarlos llamaron a las 5 concursantes quienes traían el vestido del comienzo

-bien se han contado los votos y el quinto lugar es para….-abriendo el sobre- Fuyuka Kudo, denle un aplauso y gracias por participar

Se fue reclamándole a medio mundo que no sabían escoger y que estaban ciegos entre otras cosas

-el cuarto lugar es para la chica x muchas gracias por participar, el tercer lugar o miss fotogénica es para…-abriendo otro sobre- Tamaki Hideki

Caminando se puso al lado izquierdo mientras le ponían una tiara, una banda de miss fotogénica y un ramo de flores

-el segundo lugar o miss simpatía es para…-abriendo otro sobre- Alice Smith

Caminando se puso al lado derecho de Tamaki con una tiara un poco más grande un ramo de flores y la banda de miss simpatía

-por lo tanto el primer lugar es para TN TA-dijo entregándote una corona mas grande, la banda de miss Raimon y un ramo de flores

Todos les aplaudían y tomaban fotos, al final uno por uno de los miembros del equipo se tomaron foto contigo y no paraban de felicitarte, estaban muy contenta y mas por otros motivos, mientras nadie veía Hiroto te dio un beso muy cerca de los labios para "felicitarte", cosa que enfureció a los otros dos y para no quedarse atrás, Fubuki sin avisarte ni nada te abrazo y sentiste que tus pies no tocaban el suelo y cuando reaccionaste el te estaba cargando y dándote vueltas terminando muy cerca, demasiado como para besarlo, estabas muy sonrojada y se separaron, pero lo que no se esperaba nadie, Goenji se acerco a ti y sin mas dijo

-TN se que es muy pronto y que tal vez me odies después pero ya no resisto mas, tómalo como tu regalo por ganar y también por tu cumpleaños que no recordabas por todo esto- sin más te abrazo y sin poder reaccionar y mientras nadie veía excepto Hiroto y Fubuki te robo tu primer beso que sin saber cómo reaccionar al principio no correspondiste pero después te dejaste llevar pero reaccionaste y te separaste de él completamente roja

-que les pasa-dijiste muy sorprendida-no entiendo porque actúan asi en especial tu Goenji- sin salir del asombro

-no te has dado cuenta- dijo Fubuki

-poco después de conocerte comenzamos a sentir esto-dijo Hiroto

-y al no saber cómo decírtelo preferimos demostrártelo- dijo Goenji

-demostrarme que-dijiste confundida

-que estamos enamorados de ti-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Todo el quipo escucho lo que te dijeron sin salir del asombro de que se te declararan los 3 al mismo tiempo, por tu parte no sabías que decir solo te pusiste un poco pálida por la sorpresa y lo qe menos te esperabas era que por un lado estabas feliz de que esos tres chicos te quisieran y por otro no sabias a quien querías asi que…

-gracias por decirme la verdad pero-dijiste viéndolos mientras los demás escuchaban sin distraerse- no sé a quién quiero más asi que les propongo que traten de conseguir mi corazón de la forma que quieran pero sin chantajear ni jugar sucio, les parece-viéndolos entre seria y feliz

-aceptamos-dijeron los tres dispuestos a luchar por conquistarte

Bueno aquí termina, gracias a Tamiko-chan, Giyuki-chan, Alice-chan y Haurnablackrose-chan por sus comentarios perdón por el acomodo de los lugares pero lo puse de acuerdo a como me llegaron sus reviews les agradezco que lean mi historia, tratare de actualizar mas seguido


	6. Chapter 6

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

**Capitulo 6**

Después de esa confesión tan abierta por parte de ellos tres Fudo te acompaño a tu casa, asi evitarías problemas, en la noche no podías dormir penando en lo que había pasado, seguramente no podrías ni verlos a la cara de la vergüenza, pero ¿vergüenza de qué?, tu no hiciste nada malo, solo fuiste amable con ellos y en vez de ofrecerte su amistad te ofrecieron su amor en frente de todos los demás y que hiciste tu, los hiciste de cierta forma competir para ver quien se gana tu amor, finalmente el cansancio te gano y por ende te quedaste dormida. A la mañana siguiente fue la misma rutina para ir a la escuela y cuando ibas saliendo de tu casa…

-hola como estas TN-dijo Fubuki asustándote

-aaa- dándote cuenta quien era- dejando de lado que casi muero por un infarto bien y tú

-bien lamento asustarte pero cierra los ojos-después de que los cerraste- muy bien ábrelos

Al abrirlos lo primero que viste fue una hermosa rosa roja-muchas gracias-dijiste abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-por nada es por tu cumpleaños como ayer te fuiste no te la pude dar

-qué lindo eres pero vámonos que se nos hace tarde

Y asi caminaron a la secundaria, iban riendo y se les veía muy felices, al llegar atrajeron la atención de casi toda la escuela ya que la nueva miss Raimon llego con una rosa y uno de los futbolistas de la escuela más guapos pero no les tomaron importancia, las clases no fueron muy entretenidas, solo una parte si…

-por si no les han avisado, mañana abra un paseo a una reserva ecológica, hay podrán interactuar con los animales, alimentarlos, nadar, etc. Para evitar que alguien se extravíe estarán en un área cercada y vigilada por personal de la reserva, lleven ropa cómoda y un cambio por si se van a mojar, los alimentos van por parte de la secundaria y por ese motivo se les dará la salida temprano y mañana los esperamos a la misma hora de entrada para irnos asi que sean puntuales.

Después de que salió en maestro todo el salón y no solo ellos, toda la secundaria se alegro tanto que parecía que era una fiesta salvaje.

-¿TN nos sentamos juntas en el autobús?

-si claro Haruna, oye ¿crees que en ese lugar tengan caballos?

-es lo más seguro ¿Por qué?

-bueno es que me gusta mucho montar, hace que me sienta libre de todo

-enserio, bueno si hay caballos me enseñas, si

-claro pero ya vámonos

Asi iban muy platicando y se encontraron a Aki y Natsumi, como era muy temprano decidieron ir a la nevería que esta por el parque de tu casa para matar el tiempo

-y ¿ustedes se piensan mojar?-pregunto Aki comiendo una paleta de limón

-yo si- dijiste comiendo nieve de nuez (me encanta esa nieve )

-yo si acaso me mojo los pies- dijo Natsumi comiendo una nieve de fresa

-pues yo si me encanta el agua- dijo Haruna con una palea de chocolate

Bueno como el rato pasó muy rápido cada quien se fue a su casa, ya tenías todo preparado asi que te dirigías a dormir cuando suena tu celular, no conocías el número pero igual contestaste.

-diga

-hola TN espero que estés disfrutando de tu escuela y amigos porque no te va a durar mucho- dijo la voz de un hombre adulto que conocías muy bien

-como conseguiste mi teléfono- dijiste más seria y con algo de enojo

-que importa, espero que recuerdes como termino tu hermano porque asi terminaran tú y tu mamá si no me sacan de aquí, entendiste maldita escuincla- te ordeno esa voz demasiado dura

-no tengo porque hacerte caso, tú no tienes la autoridad que tenias antes con migo asi que no me amenaces papá

-tómalo como quieras pero avisada estas, nos veremos pronto "hija"- dijo colgando

Sin pensarlo fuiste corriendo con tu mamá, cuando la encontraste le contaste todo lo que te dijo sin omitir nada, ella te calmo y te dijo que no te preocuparas que ella hablaría con el abogado para ver que podrían hacer, más calmada te fuiste a dormir, estabas profundamente dormida pero tenias un mal sueño

"una niña de 5 años estaba escondida detrás del portón de la escalera, escuchando todo sin que la vieran solo escuchabas cosas como…

-ella no es mi hija es una bastarda que te encargaron

-no le digas asi a nuestra hija

-yo le digo como se me da la gana, el único que lleva mi sangre es mi hijo Len, ella ni si quiera es tu hija no sé porque la mantienes, mándala a un orfanato o a cualquier lugar pero ya no la quiero aquí- grito esa voz

-ella se queda aquí y punto, no te das cuenta que ella te adora como a su padre y no solo a ti me ha dicho que Len es el mejor hermano que pudo tener, no te das cuenta que la destrozarías si le dijeras eso

-si no le encuentras otra casa te juro que me largo con Len y no nos vuelves a ver-grito saliendo de la casa

Esa fue la primera vez que escuchabas eso y no sería la última, esa niña solo lloraba en silencio, su mente inocente no podía creer nada de lo que había escuchado, todo debía ser una mentira o al menos eso es lo que deseaba que fuera"

Despertaste con lagrimas en los ojos miraste la hora y no faltaba mucho para que sonara la alarma asi que mejor te paraste de una vez, te bañaste esperando que el agua fría se llevara esa horrible pesadilla, te arreglaste y bajaste a la cocina, viste a tu mamá preparando el desayuno, comiste y te terminaste de peinar, saliste de tu casa y agradeciste que fuera más temprano ya que caminabas tan despacio que parecía que nunca llegarías, ibas tan concentrada que no te diste cuenta y chocaste con alguien

-perdón iba distraída- dijiste sin levantar la mirada

-no te preocupes, estas bien TN

-si Goenji-kun

-que bien, nos vamos juntos- dijo ofreciéndose a llevar tu pequeña maleta

-si claro-dijiste dándosela, pero en compensación tu le llevaste su equipo de soccer muy a pesar de el

Llegando vieron varios autobuses que de seguro eran los que los llevarían a la reserva, le agradeciste a Goenji con un gran abrazo que duro mucho, ninguno se quería separar pero tenían que, asi cada quien se fue por su lado, subieron a los autobuses y para no angustiar a Haruna no le contaste de la llamada, ahora tendrías que cambiar el numero pero eso era lo de menos, ahora disfrutarías de tu paseo con tus amigos, al llegar vieron una gran cabaña de madera todos bajaron y entraron, les dieron la bienvenida y también recomendaciones de seguridad, luego de eso al salir se quedaron con la boca abierta, era un paisaje digno de fotografía, todo era pasto verde con unas montañas de fondo, en un extremo había un establo con animales de granja y caballos, en otra parte estaban los arboles con nidos de aves, y en el are fuera de la cerca había animales salvajes como ciervos y demás, y en otro extremo viste unas albercas al lado de un rio con patos y demás animales acuáticos, sin duda este sería un gran paseo, como en las recomendaciones dijeron que fueran en grupos te juntaste con Haruna, Aki, Natsumi y Fudo que se les pego con la excusa de que cargaría con tus cosas.

-vamos al establo primero si- dijiste muy animada

-si le quiero dar de comer a una ovejita- dijo Aki

Se acercaron y el encargado de esa área les explico cómo debían de tratar a los animales, tu y Fudo fueron a alimentar a los caballos, Natsumi, aunque no lo crean, ordeño una vaca, Aki le dio de comer a una oveja y Haruna acariciaba a un becerrito.

-creo que le agradas- te dijo Fudo

-enserio, que te hace pensarlo

-que apenas das un paso y te sigue

-es hermoso, ojala pudiera montarlo

-si puedes amiga-dijo el encargado que no pasaba de los 20 años, a decir verdad era muy guapo- solo tengo que ensillarlo y listo

-que bueno y en que pare puedo montarlo

-en toda la reserva cercada, solo tienes que ir acompañada

-bueno me acompañas Fudo

-yo porque no me gustan los caballos

-si quieres yo te acompaño-dijo alguien llegando

-enserio Goenji

-si no hay problema

-bien solo que tendrán que ir en el mismo caballo, no tienen problema con eso

-no-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Después que lo ensillaron se subieran y les terminaran de explicar todo lo necesario que tu ya sabias pero él no comenzó la cabalgata, el caballo era de un color oro oscuro muy hermoso con el pelo de la cabeza y la cola negro, encima ibas tu y atrás Goenji sosteniendo entre ambos la rienda, era un paseo muy tranquilo, nadie decía nada, solo se dejaban llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar, cuando pasaban por los lugares del lugar vieron que el equipo de futbol jugaba como si fuera la principal atracción, siguieron avanzando hasta el rio y se bajaron para que el caballo descansara

-que te parece el lugar- pregunto Goenji

-es muy hermoso y tranquilo, hasta dan ganas de vivir aquí- dijiste sentándote bajo un árbol, seguida de Goenji

-para ser sincero nunca había venido a un lugar asi, solo cuando acampamos cuando estaba la amenaza del instituto alíen pero era para entrenar

-y quienes estaban en ese instituto

-solo conoces a Midorikawa y Hiroto después te presentare a los demás

-está bien y como aprendiste a montar

-cuando era niño viajamos a estados unidos y en unos parques te paseaban a caballo y tengo algunos recuerdos de cómo montaba ese hombre pero en sí no sé muy bien que digamos

-ya veo, a mi me encantan estos lugares, son tan relajantes que hacen que se te olviden tus preocupaciones-dijiste volteando a verlo dándote cuenta que de nuevo estaban muy pero muy cerca

-y a mí me gustan porque me dan la oportunidad de estar asi contigo-dijo mientras te abrazaba, juntándote más a el

Por tu parte solo te sonrojaste, cosa que el pareció no ver

-sabes no eres tan serio como pareces-dijiste casi susurrándole

-esa es una de las cosas que causas cuando estas junto a mí, nunca había sentido esto por ninguna chica, llegas tu y cambiaste mi vida, por ahora no digas nada solo quiero que sepas que aunque no me escojas yo no dejare de sentir esto por ti y estoy dispuesto a ser solamente tu amigo pero por ahora solo quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo, porque te amo-dijo abrazándote más fuerte contra él pero sin lastimarte

Tal como te dijo no dijiste nada solo le correspondiste el gesto e internamente agradecías por dejar conocerlo, sin duda era algo que no esperabas que te dijeran pero por ahora solo querías sentir esa sensación de amor y protección que te ofrecía el chico y sin que se dieran cuenta dos pares de ojos, uno gris y otro verde los observaban escondidos detrás de unos árboles muertos en celos, lo único que pudieron hacer fue irse, después tendrían su oportunidad.

Espero que les guste, no tengo mucha inspiración y mil disculpas por tardarme tanto para actualizar tratare de ser más rápida dejen review con sugerencias para el siguiente capitulo :D


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y por los comentarios que me han dejado, y en general a todas las personas que me apoyan, como aviso en este capítulo se sabrán muchas cosas y soy muy dramática además de que tengo una mente algo extraña asi que no me maten bueno ya fue mucho mejor empiezo :D

**Capitulo 7**

Duraron un largo momento asi, abrazados, ninguno quería separarse pero a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de un maestro anunciando que era la hora del almuerzo, muy a su pesar se separaron y subieron de nuevo al caballo para dejarlo en el establo, el también merecía un descanso después de soportar el peso de ambos.

Regresaron caminando a la cabaña bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos incluyendo amigos, te despediste de el agradeciéndole todo, el entendió el significado de la palabra "todo" y te fuiste con Haruna y Fudo quienes parecían o mejor dicho estaban discutiendo…

-Mejor cállate que estas igual- grito Haruna

-tú no eres nadie para callarme y no soy igual a él-le contesto Fudo

-pues si no eres igual porque no te controlas, estuviste a punto de seguirlos de no ser porque llegaron Hiroto-kun y Fubuki-kun y te detuvieron

-en lo único que ayudaron ese par fue en ahorrarme la vuelta porque bien que los siguieron gracias a ti

-a mí, si yo solo les pedí que me ayudaran a detenerte nunca les pedí eso

Tú solo te limitaste a escuchar a esos dos pero, siendo tú tan paciente y tranquila, no pudiste evitar que colmaran tu paciencia hasta que…

-YA CALLENSE LOS DOS QUE ME VAN A VOLVER LOCA!- gritaste a modo de que los dos notaran tu presencia

-ups-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-bueno- recobrando la postura-se puede saber ¿Por qué discutían?

-bueno…es que….-trato de decir Haruna

-…-simplemente Fudo se quedo callado

-y bien- insististe

-es que después de que te fuiste Fudo trato de seguirlos y como no lo podía detener y casualmente entraron Hiroto-kun y Fubuki-kun y les pedí que me ayudaran a controlarlo y lo lograron diciéndole que ellos te buscarían para ver si estabas bien, a todo esto ¿no los has visto?

-no, y ¿Por qué me querías espiar hermano?

-yo espiarte-dijo sarcásticamente- ja no me hagas reír tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo pero al sentir tu mirada- ya está bien, si te quería espiar porque no confió en "esos" contenta

-si-dijiste abrazándolo y casi inmediatamente después lo soltaste- no tienes porque ponerte celoso, ellos son buenas personas y me lo están demostrando, sé que me quieres cuidar pero tienes que dejar que yo sola me dé cuenta de que es lo mejor para mi, además, si me doy cuenta de que alguno de ellos no me toma en cerio me alejare de él, está bien-dijiste de alguna forma para calmarlo- ahora vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

Después del almuerzo no paso mucho tiempo para que todos se fueran a mojar ya que tenían pistolas y globos con agua, asi que iniciaron una guerra todos contra todos, la más mojada fuiste tú y no era para menos, casi todas las chicas te tenían cierto coraje por ser la más popular, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Cuando la guerra termino todos se fueron a cambiar y los que no traían ropa extra tuvieron que esperar a secarse para subirse al autobús, ya de regreso la mayoría iban dormidos menos tu y Haruna, te sentiste mal por ocultarle lo de la llamada que mejor decidiste contárselo

-Haruna puedo hablar contigo pero no levantes mucho la voz-dijiste casi susurrando

-claro que pasa

-bueno es que…

FLASH BACK

Ya tenías todo preparado asi que te dirigías a dormir cuando suena tu celular, no conocías el número pero igual contestaste.

-diga

-hola TN espero que estés disfrutando de tu escuela y amigos porque no te va a durar mucho- dijo la voz de un hombre adulto que conocías muy bien

-como conseguiste mi teléfono- dijiste más seria y con algo de enojo

-que importa, espero que recuerdes como termino tu hermano porque asi terminaran tú y tu mamá si no me sacan de aquí, entendiste maldita escuincla- te ordeno esa voz demasiado dura

-no tengo porque hacerte caso, tú no tienes la autoridad que tenias antes con migo asi que no me amenaces papá

-tómalo como quieras pero avisada estas, nos veremos pronto "hija"- dijo colgando

Sin pensarlo fuiste corriendo con tu mamá, cuando la encontraste le contaste todo lo que te dijo sin omitir nada, ella te calmo y te dijo que no te preocuparas que ella hablaría con el abogado para ver que podrían hacer, más calmada te fuiste a dormir

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-y eso fue lo que paso, no se quemas hacer me da miedo el solo pensar que en cualquier momento puede llegar a la casa y que todo vuelva a ser un infierno como cuando recién ocurrió lo de Len-dijiste al borde de las lagrimas

-pero cómo es posible que te marcara si él está en la cárcel incomunicado-dijo sorprendida

-no tengo idea pero si consiguió mi teléfono que no puede conseguir, ya nos mudamos mucho de casa lo único que nos falta por hacer es que nos cambien de identidad pero hasta el momento no ha sido necesario- comenzando a calmarte- dime que mas puedo hacer porque ya no se me ocurre nada

-bueno no te preocupes, yo te aconsejo que le digas toda la verdad a los demás, no está bien que cargues con eso sola

-y si solo los pongo en riesgo por el hecho de que les diga, el ya consiguió mi teléfono lo más seguro es que consiga la información de ustedes y eso empeoraría las cosas

-por nosotros no te preocupes, lo importante es que los demás sepan toda la historia para que nada los tome por sorpresa

-tienes razón-dijiste mas calmada-mañana les diré todo, ahora están muy cansados

-pues si los vez bien diles llegando, no te pasara nada Fudo y yo te vamos a apoyar

-bueno entonces solo esperemos a llegar

El camino fue más rápido de lo que hubieras querido pero ya no había más que hacer, en vista de que todos estaban con más energía de la que tenían y ya le habías dicho a Fudo lo que querías hacer entre los 3 reunieron a todo el equipo menos a Fuyuka

-miren en este tiempo que he convivido con ustedes han logrado que les tenga mucha confianza y por esa confianza es mejor que se enteren de algo que solo saben Haruna y Fudo para ya no tenerlo en secreto solo les voy a pedir que no lo divulguen porfa-dijiste seria y con la mirada perdida

-claro, ten por seguro que no diremos nada pero que pasa-dijo Hiroto preocupado y no solo él, todos lo estaban, nunca te habían visto asi

-bueno, mi mamá tuvo un accidente cuando tenía meses de nacida y como estaba muy grave cedió mi custodia a una de sus mejores amigas que vendría siendo la mujer que vive con migo, cuando yo llegue a esa casa el marido de la señora no me quería porque me consideraba un lastre además de que ellos tenían un hijo propio de 6 años, al principio ese señor no quería tener contacto con migo y me evitaba, como yo lo consideraba mi papá pues se me hacia extraño que actuara asi con migo y prefiriera a mi hermano mayor, la señora siempre me decía cosas para que no me sintiera tan mal además de que mi hermano Len me animaba jugando con migo, aunque era un niño comprendía muy bien la situación que yo desconocía y me cuidaba de nuestro papá, después fui creciendo y aproximadamente cuando tenía 5 años, no podía dormir esa noche y cuando caminaba a las escaleras escuche claramente a mi padre discutiendo con mamá, hay me entere que no era hija biológica de ellos y que por eso no me quería además de que le pedía desde antes que me dieran en adopción para ya no cargar con migo, desde ese momento empecé a comprender todo, con el paso del tiempo el señor tuvo problemas en su trabajo y los despidieron entonces se dedico a emborracharse y a ser más agresivo, con el único que podía actuar de manera civilizada era con Len que en ese entonces tenía 14 años, a mi madre y a mí siempre nos maltrataba y en ocasiones llegaba a golpearnos por cualquier cosa, un día, aprovechando de que había salido a comprar más cerveza, lo denunciamos y cuando llego lo arrestaron, con las marcas que teníamos de maltrato fue suficiente para que lo encarcelaran, a nosotros nos cambiaron de casa por seguridad pero hace dos años, cuando salió libre de alguna forma nos encontró- pausaste un poco para tomar aire

-y que sucedió- pregunto Aki

-en ese momento nada porque no había nadie, entro en la casa por una ventana abierta y espero a que llegáramos, la primera fue mamá que había salido temprano, no se había dado cuenta hasta que vio el desastre que había dentro, el la sorprendió y la encerró en una habitación para que no escapara, primero le reclamo por denunciarlo y después cuando ella le decía sus verdades el enfureció y la golpeo como si fuera un animal cualquiera, la dejo inconsciente en el piso y después llegamos Len y yo, cuando entramos encontramos todo hecho un desastre y comenzamos a buscar a mamá por toda la casa y la encontramos tirada en el piso de su habitación, Len salió del cuarto para llamar a una ambulancia mientras yo trataba de que reaccionara pero de pronto escuche que cerraban la puerta y cuando volteo lo vi a él como nunca lo había visto cuando vivía con nosotros, estaba totalmente furioso, comenzó a caminar hacia mí y yo solo podía tratar de alejarme lo mas que pudiera de el, me comenzó a perseguir por la habitación hasta que me detuvo agarrándome de mi cabello, me comenzó a decir que todo era por mi culpa, que solo le cause problemas y cuando termino solo me dijo "no te preocupes aquí pagaras por todo lo malo que hiciste y después te matare de la forma más dolorosa que pueda", después de decir eso me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, tenía unos huesos rotos y algunas heridas que sangraban y solo escuchaba a mi hermano tratar de abrirla y gritando que me dejara en paz, luego de un rato ya no podía mantenerme de pie y cuando volteo a verlo tenía un cuchillo en su mano, me maldijo de todas las formas existentes, me tomo por el cuello levantándome unos centímetros del suelo y cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarme la puerta fue abierta por varios policías que llamo Len, entonces para no entregarse me tomo de su rehén colocando el cuchillo en mi cuello y amenazando con degollarme si intentaban algo, por más que trataron de que me soltara no lograron nada y fue cuando Len comenzó a hablar con él, prometiéndole que estarían juntos si me soltaba y como por arte de magia fue soltándome y antes de que quedara totalmente libre Len tomo la mano donde tenía el cuchillo y comenzaron a forcejear, ante esto el me tenia agarrada de un brazo, lo pise y me soltó, los policías trataban de separarlos y desarmarlo, en medio de la confusión se soltó y antes de que lograra apuñalarme Len se interpuso y lo apuñalo en su pecho, el se volvió loco al ver que lastimo a su hijo y se lo llevaron para procesarlo, los paramédicos nos atendieron pero el más grave era Len, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, mamá tenia fuertes golpes en todo su cuerpo igual que yo pero de los tres yo fui la única consiente-pausaste para limpiarte las lagrimas que desde hace rato habían comenzado a salir

-no puedo creerlo, realmente te paso eso, es que parece una película de terror-dijo Natsumi

-sí y aun no termina

-hay mas- pregunto temeroso Tachimukai

-si, cuando llegamos al hospital los médicos atendieron primero a Len que era el más grave, no paraba de perder sangre y necesitaba varias transfusiones, un policía consiguió ponernos a Len y a mí en una sola habitación mientras revisaban a mamá, cuando parecía más estable comenzó a despertar y recuerdo claramente que me dijo que no me preocupara por él, que no iba a vivir mucho tiempo, por más que le dije que no se rindiera me volteo a ver, me pidió perdón por no poder hacer mas y por ultimo me dijo que superara esto, que mamá me necesitaría y que aunque no fuéramos hermanos por sangre siempre me considero su hermana menor y por eso siempre me defendía de él cuando se emborrachaba, que me quería y que tratara de salir adelante, que fuera feliz, me pidió que lo abrazara y después de moverme quien sabe cómo, lo abrasé y a los pocos segundo solo escuche un te quiero, después de eso solo el odioso ruido de el aparato que controla el pulso señalando que ya no tenia, sin soltarlo comencé a gritar para que un doctor lo ayudara pero ya no pudieron hacer nada, el ya había muerto por la herida de su pecho, después de recuperarnos nos volvimos a mudar y llegamos a la casa donde actualmente vivimos, tome terapia psicológica para superar lo que paso y cuando realmente me sentía segura entre de nuevo a la secundaria y ahora cuando creía que todo estaba bien, no sé cómo pero el consiguió mi numero y me amenazo de que tanto mi madre como yo terminaríamos como Len si no lo sacábamos de ahí por eso solo les digo que tengan cuidado porque si fue capaz de lo que ya les dije no dudo que los utilice para lo que quiere

-no teníamos idea de que algo como eso te paso-dijo Midorikawa

-tranquila-dijo Kido-no nos pasara nada-diciendo eso noto como te calmabas

-es verdad-dijo Fubuki- además nosotros te protegeremos siempre

-si muchas gracias por decirnos algo como esto, sé que es muy difícil para ti- dijo Endo

-pues si pero ya no se los podía ocultar mas-dijiste mirando a Haruna de reojo

Después de esa gran platica decidieron irse a sus casas antes de que se hiciera más tarde y para la tranquilidad de todos Fubuki te acompaño a la tuya, una vez que te despediste de él entraste y viste una nota de tu mamá donde decía que llegaría mas tarde del trabajo asi que decidiste mirar la televisión hasta que

-Noticia de último momento-cuando escuchaste eso por algún motivo tenias un mal presentimiento y prestaste toda tu atención- acaban de reportarnos de hubo un motín en el penal y por la confusión escaparon varios de los reos, las autoridades nos informaron que son de máxima peligrosidad entre ellos están…-comenzó a mencionarlos mientras tu rezabas porque no lo mencionaran pero para desgracia tuya el estaba entre los fugados-los mantendremos informados de lo que ocurra

No lo podías creer tu mayor miedo se volvió realidad, ahora no solo estaban en peligro tú y tu madre sino también tus amigos, ibas tan sumida en tus pensamientos hasta que sonó tu celular, era un número desconocido, dudaste en contestar pero….

-diga-dijiste algo nerviosa

-hola TN espero que hayas disfrutado tu paseíto porque cuando menos te lo esperes iré por ti y por la maldita de tu madre- dijo tranquilo la persona que te había quitado a Len

-no te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi mamá-dijiste un poco más tranquila sin demostrar tus nervios

-eso lo veremos- dijo para después colgar

Ahora si no podría ser peor, solo te quedaba esperar a que tu madre llegara porque recordaste que su celular no servía, rezabas por que estuviera bien hasta que de la nada tocaron a tu puerta, por la hora pensaste que era tu mamá y cuando abriste cual fue tu impresión

-me extrañaste hija….

Bueno hasta aquí le voy a dejar, lamento no actualizar antes sé que no tengo perdón pero prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, ya tendré más tiempo, y de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios espero que les haya gustado el capitulo: D dejen Reviews


End file.
